For My Eyes Only
by Ladyfateanddizzyhurricanes
Summary: Draco/Hermione Veela!Draco Head Girl/Boy Draco's undergoing his transformation and is desperate to find his mate. Why can't Granger just leave him alone? Can't she see that it's important?
1. Chapter 1

Draco POV

i

Flash

"Son, there's something you must know...about the Malfoy bloodline...coming of age soon...Draco, we're part Veela. Are you listening to me, Draco? You must find your mate."

Flash/i

A sharp pain woke him, and a blinding light. What was that...poking into his lips?

And suddenly it hit him.

"It's my birthday..." thought Draco.

The day of his transformation, when the Veela blood woke. He rushed to the mirror and ran a hand through his platinum locks. His teeth were pointy and his eyes were darkening to black.

"Breathe, in and out, just breathe, Draco. It'll pass soon. Father said it would," he said to himself.

He stared at his changed reflection and willed himself to calm down and slowly his features softened again, back to his all too familiar aristocratic self. But there was something beneath that, beneath his efforts to calm himself-a burning desire, an ache and a hole inside of him. Something growled in his mind, "Mate." He had to find his mate - and fast. The ache would only get worse with time. Draco had no idea what his Father expected of him; he would know who his mate was when he kissed her. Was he supposed to just grab every girl in the school and kiss her? Sure, he was called the Slytherin Sex God but everyone? He wasn't that much of a man whore. Still, it had to be done.

"Merlin's baggy pants...what if it was Weaslette? Or worse - Loony Lovegood!" he was horrified.

Draco rushed out of his room, almost running into Granger.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood. Can't you see I'm in a hurry?"

She just glared at him, muttering under her breath. "How a ferret like you ever became Head Boy is a mystery to us all."

"Why don't you go shove your bushy head in a book so we don't have to worry about any mirrors breaking around here? I won't have you trashing our quarters."

"Me? Trashing our quarters? You should be talking, Malfoy. Why don't you tell your whores that? I swear, you have a different bird in here every night. Can't you have the decency to at least cast a silencing charm?"

"Why, jealous Granger? Too bad, I would never lower myself so much and associate myself with Mudbloods."

At this, Weaslette and Loony walked in looking for Granger.

"Oh, great more blood traitor filth."

"What if it really is one of them? Only one way to know, I suppose," thought Draco.

And he grabbed each and kissed them quickly, wiping his mouth afterwards looking disgusted.

"Well, thank Merlin it isn't you." And he promptly left the room, leaving two very stunned girls in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco POV

Well, that wasn't one of my best ideas.

God forbid one of them thinks I actually like them, thought Draco. Granger should stop riling me up like that, the woman drives me insane.

He walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, where Pansy promptly threw herself at him, putting her hands around his neck. "Good morning, Drakie-poo."

"Hello, Pansy"

"Did you miss me?" asked Pansy with what she probably thought was a seductive smile. She kissed him hard, but he pushed her away. Now that he was searching for his mate, he didn't need to keep up the image. Thank Merlin he didn't have to keep dating the pug-faced airhead.

One more to cross off the list, he thought.

"Not right now, Pansy," said Draco as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Blaise greeted him. "How are you feeling, Drake?"

Blaise was the only one who knew about...it.

"I'm fine, Blaise," Draco said arrogantly but shook his head almost imperceptibly.

After breakfast, Blaise pulled Draco aside.

"Drake. The truth. Now."

"I look like a beast with fangs and black eyes and really sharp features and all I can think about is finding my mate and it's driving me crazy. And to top it all off, Granger is being her irritating self and she's driving me insane too!"

"Mate, we'll throw a party tonight. In honor of your birthday, and coming of age. Add a little fire whiskey to the mix and you'll have girls falling all over your feet. Just kiss them all; they won't remember a thing. Count yourself lucky."

"Blaise, I..it's irritating, every time I kiss one of the birds it just feels so wrong. I can't even enjoy myself. She's ruining my life already!"

"Relax, Draco. You'll find her. Follow your instincts, don't just kiss every girl you come across if it's so bad."

"I'm going back to the Head quarters, I can't deal with all of this right now."

Granger looked up as the door slammed.

"Malfoy! What is wrong with you! Why are you even back so soon? Did your Slytherin cronies get tired of your irritating arse already?"

"Shut your mouth, Granger, before I knock those buck teeth out of your mouth."

"What's the matter, Malfoy, can't come up with new insults to throw at me?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone, you filthy little Mudblood?"

"Why can't you just-

Malfoy, you look like shit."

Typical Mudblood Granger. How anyone could be furious and concerned at the same time was beyond me, thought Draco.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?"

"...Malfoy?"

He grabbed her. "Just STOP it already, Granger!"

"Malfoy, I'm only trying to help."

Ugh, she was serious too. Concern flooded those beautiful brown ey-hold up. Not beautiful. Mud brown eyes, Draco thought, correcting himself.

He brushed a curl behind her ear.

"Stay away from me, Granger," he said softly.

"Malfoy if you think I'm going to let this slide you're-

Malfoy? MALFOY. Are you even listening to me?" She yelled at his back.

He was stomping away into his room, angrily. As soon as he got in, he slammed the door and sank to the ground with his head in his hands. Merlin, she drove him insane! Why did she have to be so bloody irritating! And WHY did that turn him on?

He really needed to get laid.

A/N: Some Hermione POV's coming up! Hmm, what does she think of the amazing bouncing ferret?


End file.
